Link's Destiny
by Sororita
Summary: Link dies to defeat Ganon but is revived by a ghost Millennia later as a Guardian. what will he do with his new life, the same thing he always does, kill monsters and explore to find cool gear. a semi-serious story about Link doing what Link does in the future.


So I have been playing Breath Of The Wild, a lot, as well as Destiny, and so the two naturally made me want to merge them. Will be using the Destiny setting. Forgive the Ganon fight not being the same as in BotW, I haven't actually gotten to that point yet. The story's ship is a secret to everyone. At least until it happens. This is just the start, there's going to be a time skip ahead next chapter, to when Link is a veteran Guardian.

Also, yes, I know I have a bunch of other stories that I need to work on, the motivation hard to find, but I want to work on a couple others and this idea just wouldn't leave me alone.

I don't own Legend of Zelda or Destiny, they are owned by their respective Original creators.

* * *

Link's first thought after waking up was "did someone put me into the restoration chamber again?" His next was "where the hell are my weapons" fortunately a small flying object, about the size of a fairy, was right there to inform him of the situation.

The floating star shaped thing spoke, "it worked!" it had a high voice, like a young girl's, "you don't know how long I've been looking for you! I'm a ghost, actually, now I am your ghost. And you have been dead for a very long time, so you are going to see things you don't understand." it, she, went more in depth explaining The Traveller and the war between the light and the dark, that part at least he was already intimately familiar with.

It had been thousands of years since the final defeat of Calamity Ganon, in a fight in which I sacrificed myself to ensure his destruction. During that fight Ganon proved to be far more powerful than anyone had anticipated, and this allowed him to kill Zelda, when that happened I knew that my chances of defeating him had dropped to near zero. So I drew forth every ounce of courage I had and brought the Sword that Seals Evil to bare and charged. It was a reckless action but I had nothing left to lose, and I knew, just knew, that if I were to embed the sword through the jewel in what passed for its forehead then that would be its defeat. And probably it's very last incarnation. its defense nearly overwhelmed me before I could strike it down, but Mipha's grace healed me as fast as it could hurt me, at least until her energy petered out. It was enough, I was able to use Revali's gale to lift me high enough in the air to land a downward strike at my immortal enemy. Falling really is a vulnerable position, Ganon launched a blast of malice at me as I fell, I could not waiver from my course to do so would invite total loss. The malice ate at me, threatening to stop my attack before I could deal any damage, but the Triforce of Courage started glowing and I retained consciousness just long enough to drive the master sword into Ganon's porcine head.

This was new, usually he reincarnated without his memories from previous lives, at least according to Zelda they reincarnated cyclically. He looked around, he was within a cave, much like the last time he woke up after Ganon almost killed him.

"We need to get you to the Tower, they'll help you get better equipment and maybe you can find someone from your time. I know there's a few fireteams that first met because of that."

Link nodded, it seemed as good idea as any, but he needed to find the Master Sword before too long. He noticed that he was wearing some sort of full body armor with a cloak, which was good as his ancient armor had probably long ago corroded into nothing. There was a flash of light and his ghost disappeared.

"I'm still here, now then, we are in the european dead zone, but there's a small encampment not too far away, I'm setting up a waypoint for you to follow. Just be careful there's lots of fallen activity around here."

Link looked around once more hoping to see the sword that seals the darkness, but it was not there. He did, however, spot his Shika Slate, which he quickly grabbed and attached to his waist.

He was careful to move about stealthily, since he wasn't sure what kind of enemies he could encounter, but was fortunate enough to find a rusty sword not too far away, not a great weapon, but better than a stick at least.

During his travel towards the camp he finally spoke, "Ghost, are there many like me? What about you?"

"Yes, there's only a couple thousand guardians, there are a lot of ghosts that are still looking for theirs."

"Huh, do you have a name?"

"I do not Guardian."

"Then I'll need to give you one, and call me Link."

They traveled onward for a short while, Link deep in thought. So much so that his ghost had to keep him following the waypoint. The third time that happened Link said, "I've got it, how does Navi sound? Since you help me navigate."

Her case spun a and she bobbed through the air in a way he interpreted to mean happiness. "Yes! I love it."

As they continued towards the encampment they ran into their first barrier, a river was directly between them and their destination and it was moving a bit too swiftly for Link to swim across, so he pulled out the Shika slate and used the frost rune to call forth pillars of ice to use like frigid stepping stones. The action shocked Navi, who had never seen anything like it before.

"What was that! I've never seen Light used to create cold effects before."

Link, after jumping off the last pillar and landing on solid ground, replied "It's my Shika Slate, it has several runes that allow me to do things like that, I had it before. It was probably my most useful tool."

They continued on their way to the encampment with little trouble thanks to Link's long practice with stealth. Eventually encountering another Guardian who gave him a lift to The Tower where a new destiny would begin for him.


End file.
